


My Only Escape

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I got board, I was slightly drunk when I wrote this so idk., M/M, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: Dallon gets hurt. It's low key Brendon's fault even though Dallon should've looked before he crossed the road...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm drunk so if there are any mess ups please tell me.

Dallon, Josh and Tyler was all sitting in Dallons room listening to Panic! At The Disco, a normal Friday night.

Well, usually there is alcohol involved but they have to wait until a kid named Gerard's shift starts at the store so they can buy some more. They are only 17, after all.

"You know, it's crazy. Panic! is really big yet they are our age. I wounded how they done it."

"The same way you and Josh are gonna get big. You guys are going around the school now."

"Really?!" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Everyone likes you guys."

All of a sudden Dallons phone buzzed.

Gerard: I'm going on shift, you coming?   
Dallon: yep. Be there in a second.

"Alright guys, got the alert. You go get your bags and I'll go get drinks. What kind am I getting?"

"BEER AND RED BULL!" Tyler and josh yelled simultaneously.

"Okay okay dang. Want Taco Bell while I'm at it?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't have asked..."

Everyone laughed and walked downstairs. There was a note on the door.

Boys,   
I had to go to work a little early. Money is on the counter in case you lost your card again. Be safe and remember, I'm not bailing you out if you get caught with alcohol ;)  
Love, mom.

"I love your mom Dal." Josh laughed.

Everyone walked out, Josh and Tyler going right towards their houses, Dallon going left towards the little corner store.

Now Dallon has a bad habit of not looking before he crosses the road.

Usually it wouldn't be a big deal because traffic isn't bad around his house, but he probably should have checked.

A car came and hit Dallon, luckily only knocking him over.

The car stopped and a guy jumped out and ran towards him.

"Holy shit are you okay?!"

"Huh, yeah. Yeah I'm good.." Dallon mumbled, head in his hands. He could've swore he's heard that voice before.

"I'm really sorry. Im not used to there being traffic."

"Hey it's fine don't worry about it. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I- shit..." Dallon moved his hand from his face and it had blood on it.

Suddenly 4 other guys approached and Dallon got scared.

"Hey it's fine, these are my friends. Fuck, your eye is bleeding."

Dallon felt a hand on his chin and he flinched. The hand moved his face towards them.

"Holy shit." Dallon said, eyes going wide.

The guy laughed. The other guys started arguing.

"Guys shut the fuck up, there is an injured person here!" Another guy yelled.

"Fuck off Zack, you hit him!"

"Shut up, Ryan!"

The first guy sighed. "Sorry about them, they're not good in stressful situations. Im Brendon by the way."

"Y-yeah. Uh, I'm Dallon."

"Well Dallon, are you far from home? I would feel even worse if you had to walk a while."

"No it's fine, I was just going to that little store to get some beer."

"Here, it's on me." Brendon said standing up and holding his hand out for Dallon.

Dallon took Brendon's hand and stood up. "No you don't have to-" Brendon held his hand up.

"I wasn't asking. Besides, it's the least I can do."

"Okay.."

Brendon and Dallon walked over to the little store.

"Dallon! What happened?!" Gerard gasped walking over to him with a paper towel.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine."

"The hell you are! You're bleeding!" Gerard started wiping Dallons eye.

"Gee! Calm! I'm okay!" Dallon said chuckling.

"Here, get me a couple Advil. Hurry up, Brendon will get mad if I don't let him buy it apparently." Dallon said Hanson him a 5 dollar bill.

"Who's Brendon? Is that who walked in with you? Did he do that to you!"

"No! Well, kinda but not really. Look I'll explain later."

"Ugh okay." Gerard gave him the medicine which he took quickly.

Brendon walked back with 2 cases of beer and sat them on the counter.

"Is that all for you toda- holy shit, you're Brendon Urie!"

Brendon laughed. "That I am."

"I know you're 17, but since I love your music, you're 21 today." Gerard said scanning a fake ID he kept in his wallet.

"Wow, thanks man."

"No problem. By the way Dal, Frank is gonna be by later and was wanting to know if he could hang out with you Tyler and Josh."

"Send him over, I don't care."

Brendon paid for the beer and wrote something on the receipt before handing it to Dallon.

"I hope you get better."

"Uh, thanks. Thanks for the beer too."

"No problem." He said with a wink and walked out.

"TELL ME HE JUST WINKED AT YOU! I SEEN IT!"

Dallon blushed.

"DUDE YOU FUCKING LIKE HIM DONT YOU?!"

"He's Brendon Urie, who doesn't like him!"

"AHH!"

Frank walked in the store.

"Guys I know I'm high, but I'm pretty sure I just saw Brendon Urie pass me."

"YOU DID AND HE LIKES DALLON!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP NO HE DOESNT! He's a rockstar and I'm just simple me."

"I mean this in a totally platonic way, but Dallon you're hot ad hell and are cooler than any of us in the group." Frank said.

"Oh, real platonic." Gerard said rolling his eyes.

Frank leaned across the counter and grabbed Gerard by the shirt.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Maybe." Gerard said, starting to smirk.

Frank kissed Gerard.

After a few minutes of the makeout session, Dallon awkwardly coughed.

"Look as much as I'd love the free porn, I need to get Red Bull and get outta here." He said handing Gerard a pack of Red Bull and $10.

Gerard put everything in a bag and gave Dallon his change.

"Alright I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Gee."

"Later sugar."

Dallon and Frank walked out of the store.

"So what happened to your face?"

"I will tell you when we get to mine."

"Alright."

They walked in and went to Dallons room where Tyler and Josh was waiting with Taco Bell.

"You took a long time so we got tacos."

"Good cause I have beer and Red Bull."

"Woah wait, what happened?!"

"Okay everyone sit."

Everyone got seated around the room.

"Okay if you don't believe me, Gerard seen it. He's my proof. So I was crossing the road and I didn't think to check and this car hit me. It didn't do anything, I just fell. Well turns out-"

"BRENDON URIE WAS IN THE CAR!" Frank interrupted.

"Yeah. I got hit by fucking Panic! At The mother fucking Disco. I only really talked to Brendon. I seen the rest of them but didn't talk."

"Why the hell not?!" Tyler yelled.

"I HAD JUST BUSTED MY FACE OFF THE ROAD!"

"Okay that's fair.."

Dallon started emptying his pockets and the receipt fell out. When he unfolded it, it hade something written on it.

Sorry about the accident. If you need anything don't be afraid to call ;)   
~Brendon   
(***)-***-****   
Put that number to use ^^ :)

Dallon damn near had a heart attack right there.

"Oh my what is it?!" Tyler said taking the paper.

"OH MY GOD TEXT HIM! TEXTHIMTEXTHIM!"

"Not yet!"

"Yes yet!"

"What the hell Tyler that didn't even make sense."

"Fuck off!"

"Rude."

"Anyways!" Frank yelled. "Can we get some alcohol in our systems before ranting?!"

"Yes. Yes we can." Dallon said passing around beers.

"So, you got Brendon Uries number after getting ran over by him." Josh asked.

"Correct. By the way is my eye still bleeding?"

"A little. Pour peroxide on it. It'll burn like a bitch but it'll stop."

"Ugh." Dallon said standing up and walking into the bathroom in his bedroom. All of a sudden everyone jumped when Dallon yelled "Fuck!"

Frank started laughing.

"Fuck a cactus Frank!"

After sitting around and playing guitar hero, Dallon got an idea.

"Wait, I got it!" He pulled out his phone and typed the number that was on the receipt. "How desperate do I seem texting him?"

"Well, you played the 5 hour rule so not desperate, just on the border of calm and collected and clingy." Frank stated.

"I can take that."

Dallon: Hey it's Dallon, I was wondering where your next tour stop is.

Ryan: Ugh, why can't the kid learn his own damn number. Everyone in the band has similar numbers and he usually gets mine his and Jons mixed up. It's Ryan by the way. His number is (***-***-****). Also, he likes you a lot. Like he won't shut the fuck up. You should get with that before I shoot him.

Dallon looked at frank who was reading over his shoulder. "Dude you scored!" He yelled.

Dallon: Oh uh okay. Well, nice to meet you. Kinda  

Ryan: You too.

  
"Let's try this again."

Dallon: Hey

Brendon: Oh, hey!

Dallon: Are you gonna be stopping anywhere around here for a show?

Brendon: Yep, tonight actually.

Dallon: Cool. I might just be there.

Brendon: I'll do you one better. We are at the hotel down the road. Wanna come and you can ride with us tonight.

Dallon: I have friends over :/

Brendon: ... how many,.?

Dallon: 3

Brendon: Bring them too.

Dallon: You sure?

Brendon: Well I don't see why not :)

Dallon: Okay. Be there in 20.

Brendon: see you then


	2. How Far I'll Go (For Tacos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh the next chapter will be in a few days!:)"  
> *4 months later*  
> "Heyyyyy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this is so damn late.  
> My spelling suckssss nobody told me about all the errors.

"Guys get ready to go." Dallon said throwing his phone onto his bed. 

"Why..?" Frank asked grabbing a beer. 

"Because we are gonna go hang out with Brendon fucking Urie." 

"But... we just got tacos.." Tyler said looking at the Taco Bell bag. 

"Are you really questioning hanging out with your favorite band." 

"Are you really questioning how far I'll go for tacos?" 

"Just bring the taco with you Ty." Josh said handing him the bag. 

"Then I'll have to share. Unless it's you or sometimes Brendon. Possibly Gee."

"Wait what about me?!" Frank yelled. 

"Frank. You're a vegetarian. These are tacos." 

"Okay true." 

"Guys! I told him I'll be there in 20 minutes. Come on! I'll put the tacos in the fridge." Dallon said grabbing the bag and standing up.

"Come on, let's not keep Dal's little boyfriend waiting." Frank put on his jacket. 

"He's not my boyfriend.."

Frank pointed a finger at him. "Don't go friend-zoning this bitch." 

"Okay okay shit let's go already." 

"Ty you'll have to drive. You haven't drank anything yet." 

"First I have to get rid of my tacos now I have to drive? This is abuse." 

"I'll drive it's fine. I had literally one drink of beer." Dallon said grabbing his keys, phone and wallet. "To the car!"

They all got into Dallons car and made their way to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shit storm and I'm sorry.


	3. William fucking Beckett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back after I don’t even know how long. I’m not drunk for once. Every chapter after this though I’m gonna get drunk so this can be a brink series. Anyways I’m sorry this sucks but enjoy.

They all got in the car, Dallon in the driver seat, Tyler, Josh and Frank in the back.

Dallon looked at the address and made the short drive to the hotel. 

When they pulled in, there was 6 guys playing hacky sack in the parking lot. They were recognized as Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, and Jon joins by none other than Pete Wentz and Gabe Sapporta.

Brendon looked up and noticed them pulling in and started hitting Ryan’s arm excitedly, to which Ryan grabbed him by his shoulders and held him still.

Dallon chuckled and got out of the car, Brendon meeting him halfway across the parking lot. 

“Feelin’ any better?” He asked, running his thumb over Dallons eyebrow by the cut.

”Yeah, actually.” Dallon smiled softly until he heard a quiet cough behind him. “Oh, so these are my friends. There is Tyler, Josh, and that’s Frank.”

Brendon smiled and nodded. “Hey, nice to meet ya. Would you guys happen to go to Wayne High School?”

”Yeah, why?” Frank asked curiously.

”Because yo guys are hella talented! Zack is bestfiends with your guys’ music teacher and he showed us some videos of you guys. You guys and a group with a red haired kid, he loves you guys. I can see why.” 

“Hey, I’m in the group with the red hair guy! He’s my boyfriend!” Frank jumped up and down, causing Brendon to laugh.

”Well you guys are awesome. Zack was actually trying to get us at your school sometime to meet you. Looks like we don’’t have to now... Come on!” 

They walked over to the group, catching everyone’s attention. 

All of a sudden, Gabe’s head snapped up. “Holy shit you’re Frank Iero! You’re fucking awesome! Are you and that Gerard kid dating?”

”Holy shit, youre Gabe Sapporta! You’re more awesome than me! Yes Gee is my boyfriend!”

Gabe squealed like a little girl. “I knew it ohmyfuckinggod you guys are so cute together!”

Pete patted his back. “Sorry, he ships you guys so hard.”

Ryan quickly walked over to where Brendon and Dallon were talking away from the others. “Hi, so our friends are fangirling over each other so I’ll ask you, would you happen to know William Beckett..?” 

Brendon started to smirk and Dallon replied. “Yeah, little Bilvy. He’s a good friend of mine. He’s actually suppose to be at your show tonight.”

Ryan choked on air and started coughing. “Y-you mean William fucking Beckett likes us? Like actually!?”

Dallon laughed. “Dude he’s like in love with you guys. Has every album. I swear that kid would sell his soul for you to notice him.”

”Oh shit Ry, you might have a chance with this kid.”

”Notice him? BITCH I WOULD MARRY HIM!? HE’S ADORABLE AND TALENTED AND FUCK!”

Zack walked over and grabbed Ryan’s hand. “As much as I’d hate to interrupt you, you have a show to put on, let’s go.”

”..You said he will be here..?” 

“Yes, i’m Pretty sure he has wet and greets after the show with his friend Melanie.”

”Then let’s fucking go!” He yelled pulling Zack to the bus. 

“He likes to fangirl...” Brendon mumbled looking back at Dallon. 

“So I see.”

They walked to the group and got on the bus, making their way to the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna go hope I don't have alcohol poisoning.


End file.
